


Domestic

by Star55



Series: Your Love is My Love [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian really is the only man in Chris’ life. Darren is just… there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Domestic  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Chris/Darren  
>  **Word Count:** 266  
>  **Summary:** Brian really is the only man in Chris’ life. Darren is just… there.  
>  **Warnings:** RPF/RPS.  
>  **A/N:** Day 2 of the [CrissColfer Week](http://crisscolferweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. As always, thanking Slayerkitty (LJ) for putting up with my rambles and for betaing my fics. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

_Meow!_

Darren groaned and rolled over, glancing down over the bed, coming face to face with Brian. He blinked sleepily at the cat, who seemed to be giving him an ‘I am _so_ much better than you will ever be’ look. He sighed and rolled back over, poking Chris in the arm. 

Chris swatted at him and grunted. “What?”

“Brian is glaring at me again.”

Chris sighed and leant over Darren and Darren groaned. 

“Chris, you’re squashing me,” he said, put out.

“Suck it up, Criss,” Chris replied, reaching a hand down to scoop Brian up with one arm. 

Chris finally moved off Darren’s stomach and Darren felt paws crawling across him instead.

“I swear you love that cat more than me,” Darren said, throwing his arm over his face in an attempt to ignore the way Brian was walking directly on his bladder.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Chris teased.

Darren looked up at him. “Worst boyfriend ever,” he said but he leant over and pressed a kiss to Chris’ lips anyway before getting up and out of the bed.

Chris grinned and cuddled Brian close, petting his cat’s soft fur. 

“I bet he waits for me to get out of bed every morning so he can snuggle with you,” Darren said, pulling on his boxer shorts. 

“Of course,” Chris replied with a smile. “We have a good snuggle every morning when you’re in the bathroom.”

“I knew it,” Darren said with a dramatic sigh. “Don’t get comfy, cat,” he said to Brian. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Brian just glared at him. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
